Adam's Secret
by HazzaTL3
Summary: After spending the day fishing an explosion rocks the palace prompting Adam to transform into He-man. However, an injured Teela witnesses it. Will this result in her learning his secret identity or will she believe she imagined it while unconscious? What is Evil-Lyn's secret, is she truly carrying Adams child? This is an eventual AdamxTeela, with some one sided AdamxLyn too.
1. Chapter 1 (new) Adam's PoV

Sorry for those expecting a new chapter, this is actually the all new revamped beta'd version of Chapter 1, together with my Amazing Beta hooked and my reader NelumboGryffindor, I will be reworking all 7 chapters and re-uploading each of them.

I will leave the original 7 chapters up for now.

* * *

><p>Prince Adam reclined on the banks of the river which flowed near his home, the Royal Palace near the city of Eternos. Next to him a fishing rod rested against a nearby rock. "Man, this is great," he said to Cringer who was laying down next to him.<p>

The green tiger raised his head. "You can say that again Adam. I prefer this to fighting Skeletor and his army any day," the tiger replied lazily. "So when are you going to catch me a fish?"

The prince let out a roar of laughter. "Cringe, you know you're always hungry," he replied as he checked the rod. When the float bobbed he shouted, "I got one, Cat!" He struggled a bit to reel in the catch.

"Oh boy, oh boy! I hope it's a big trout!" Cringer exclaimed as he watched the battle with growing excitement.

"Nearly got it," Adam muttered to himself as the bob neared the river bank. Eventually he won the battle and his prize; a large haddock which hung suspended in mid-air at the end of the line. "Well, it's not a trout cat," he replied with an apologetic tone.

Drooling the tiger eyed the fish hungrily. "Oh well, I'm so hungry I'll eat it anyway."

The prince killed it before extracting the hook from its mouth. He glanced at Cringer who was still drooling.

'_I could give it to him but I've got to check that paperwork for Teela,_' he thought as he placed the fish in a nearby bucket. "Sorry cat, this is for Teela. I promised her a fresh fish dinner tonight. I also promised Teela I'd get the guards' paperwork sorted before her meeting with Father this afternoon. Let's get back home."

Noticing the look of disappointment on the tiger's face, the prince smiled down at his good friend.

"Sorry cat. Tell you what. I'll ask Chef Allen to save you the head and whatever he doesn't cook. Deal?" Adam offered before walking away toward the waiting Wind Raider.

"But I wanted it all! You can always catch her another one," the tiger complained before dejectedly following after his master.

At the palace, Adam headed toward the kitchen when he noticed Teela walking down the corridor towards him. "Uh…hi, Tee." _'I hope she doesn't want the paperwork already. I have not finished checking it yet,_' his mind worriedly scolded.

She walked over to him, a stern expression on her face. "Adam! Just where have you been all morning?" she demanded, placing her left hand on her hip and poking him in the chest with her finger.

He lifted the bucket and showed her the fish inside it. "Fishing. I did promise you fresh fish for dinner tonight, remember?"

The captain of the royal guard sighed. "You did but I thought you would have gotten one from one of the fishermen at the market. You do have duties to attend to," she reminded him, her voice laced with irritation.

Adam smiled. "I would have but I thought you would have preferred one that I caught myself." _'Looks like she doesn't want the papers as yet,_' he thought in relief.

She shook her head and replied, "I appreciate the thought Adam however you missed today's training session." She smirked adding, "Now, I'll have to go tougher on you tomorrow." She quickly glanced at her wrist as her com-link beeped. "Oh, I need that paperwork you promised you would complete by 1pm please."

Nodding his acknowledgement, he watched as she quickly turned and walked away to answer the call. "Dad?"

When she was gone, he continued toward the kitchen to hand the chef the haddock.

As he left the kitchen a small explosion reverberated in the hallway. A bit shaken, he sighed and picked himself off of the floor and rubbed his arm. '_I'd better go check it out,_' he mused worriedly.

The alarm sounded as he rushed into a nearby room. After a quick check to ensure it was empty, the prince pulled his sword out of the scabbard on his back. _'Hope this doesn't take long,_' he thought before chanting, "By the power of Greyskull!" The familiar surge of power surrounded his body instantly transforming him. "I have the power!" he finished.

"Adam? What the...?"

He froze. He knew that voice.

'No, it can't be!' his mind shouted as he turned around and saw Teela standing there, her mouth slightly open in shock. _'Damn, it was her. I'm caught!_' He looked over at her unsure as to what to say. He realised she was bleeding and her left arm was hanging limp.

"Teela, where did you come from?" he said looking at her. _'What do I do?_' his mind panicked.

She opened her mouth wider and spoke, "Adam, is that really you? When, err, how... are you... He-Man?"

"Well…," the hero scratched his head unsure of himself. He opened his mouth to speak but she suddenly fell forward.

He-Man rushed toward her catching her just before her face collided with the floor. She was unconscious so he carried her to a sofa in the room and gently laid her down. The alarm continued but he ignored it; his concern for Teela taking precedence. _'Please be okay, Tee,_' he thought as he started checking her for injuries. He discovered she had a broken arm and a couple of cuts on her torso and arms. Stepping away from her and looking around the room, he noticed that a couple of lockers were destroyed indicating that this was the location of the explosion. _'Why here? It would have caused no damage here,_' he mused.

There was no sign of anyone else in the vicinity so he breathed a sigh of relief. "Looks like He-Man's not needed after all." He called Man-At-Arms on his com-link.

"Duncan, I'm in the rest room by the kitchens. There has been an explosion here. No sign of any intruders."

"Yeah, I am aware of the explosion and have dispatched guards to investigate. They are on their way now. Is there any sign of Teela? Her com-link is not online. Last I heard she was investigating the source of strange readings in that room."

"Yes I am with her now. I don't know how to tell you this."

"What is it He-Man. Is my daughter alright?"

"Duncan, your daughter has been hurt in the blast. I'm taking her to the infirmary now."

"I understand. Thank you for letting me know. I will come to check on her as soon as I can."

He let the power return as the alarm stopped. '_Don't worry Tee. I'll get you to medical,_' he thought as he leaned down and lifted her up in his arms. He rushed out of the room toward the infirmary and, passing the guards, he rushed down the corridor.

As he entered the infirmary cradling Teela in his arms, she weakly opened her eyes. "Adam? Where are we?"

Adam's heart lifted; she was awake! "Teela? Are you alright? We're in the infirmary. You have a broken arm and you've been badly hurt. I checked you out and found some bad cuts on your body." He smiled down at her but she didn't reply so he continued.

"When I left the kitchen I felt the explosion so I rushed into the room to investigate. I found you crumpled on the floor unconscious. So after checking for injuries, I brought you here." She still did not reply so he realised she once again fell unconscious.

A doctor came over and noticed Teela unconscious in his arms. "I am sorry for the delay my prince. Follow me," he stated urgently.

_'Great. It would have to be Doc Brown, her old boyfriend,_' Adam's mind muttered sarcastically as he followed the doctor toward the Royal Wing. Brown pointed at a door. "Lay her in there. I will be in shortly to examine her."

He gingerly placed her on the bed and watched unwilling to leave her side as the physician came in a moment later with a nurse. After the examination, he started to stitch her cuts closed. The nurse applied healing salve to aid in the healing process.

"My prince, she has some cuts which will be healed in a couple of hours. I just need to X-ray her arm to determine the severity of the damage to the bone."

Nodding, he helped roll her bed to the X-ray room as his mind pleaded, _'Please be alright, Tee._'

The doctor placed a cloak over Teela's torso and handed one to Adam. "We're doing the X-ray now. Put it on. It will protect you from the radiation," the doctor explained as Adam complied.

After the X-rays were done, they returned to her room finding Duncan waiting inside and pacing. "I came as quickly as I could lad!" He glanced at Teela. "How is she?"

The doctor walked over to Man-At-Arms and informed him of Teela's condition, adding, "The X-rays should be ready now. I'll be right back," he stated before leaving the room.

Walking over to Teela's bedside, Duncan stood next to Adam. "I just got preliminary findings on the explosion. It seems to be a low yield explosive used by the anti-royalist movement."

The prince nodded then looked back at Teela. "She's in a coma," he stated in shock, his eyes filled with fear. _'What if she doesn't awake? We could lose her,_' his mind started panicking.

"I know. Doc Brown just filled me in," Duncan replied, his face lined with worry." Take a rest lad. I'll stay with her."

He shook his head, "No, I want to be here when she awakens. I want to make sure she is alright." _'Please, I hope she awakes soon._' His thoughts were interrupted as his com-link beeped. He debated ignoring it but raised his wrist and answered it. "Adam here."

"Son, where are you?" his father's voice sounded.

"In the infirmary. Teela was injured by a small explosion so I brought her here for treatment," he explained.

"That explains why I am unable to contact her. She was due here for a meeting at one."

_'The meeting… I all but forgot about that,_' he realised. "I have Teela's paperwork. I shall bring it over right away."

"You have it? I understand you want to be with Teela, but I need that paperwork. Be sure to bring them to me immediately. Commander Chris and I are starting the meeting shortly."

_'Better hurry,_' he thought. "Yes, Father." He closed the com-link and looked at Duncan.

"I need to go to my office and will check on her in a couple of hours."

"I'll let you know if her condition changes," Duncan replied.

Adam thanked him before leaving medical.

In his study, he quickly pulled Teela's paperwork from his to-do pile._ 'I swear this pile is getting larger every time I look at it,_' his mind muttered as he left his study and headed for the meeting room where his father was waiting.

Inside he handed the paperwork to his father, "How is she, son?"

"She is in a coma. Man-At Arms is with her now," he replied.

"Son, I understand you care deeply for Teela. We all do." Randor placed a hand on Adams shoulder. "However, as heir to this kingdom you need to put your feelings aside, so I expect to see the urgent files completed and returned to me before 5."

"Yes father, I shall make a start on them right now," he said before leaving the meeting room and heading back to his study. _'I'd better deal with the urgent stuff then,'_ he decided.

Sitting at his desk, he pulled the first file and started reading it.

After a couple of minutes, he was still staring at the first page; his mind was unable to concentrate on the task. Every time he tried to read it he kept wondering about Teela and how she was faring. Closing the file he threw it back on top of the to-do pile. He got up and stretched his muscles. _'I can't concentrate on these trivial tasks Father assigns me'_.

He left his office and headed back to medical. He had to see how Teela was doing.

* * *

><p>I would like to once again thank hooked and NelumboGryffindor for their help with this chapter.<p> 


	2. Chapter 1 (new) Teela's PoV

This is the all new and much improved version of chapter 2.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 -Teela's PoV<p>

Teela stood in the palace training area with a couple of the new royal guard recruits. They lay on the floor panting, "Go easy on us, captain. This is training."

The warrior maiden looked at them. _'I am sure these latest recruits are better than the last ones we had'_, she thought smiling to herself. "I am, we are in the middle of a cold war with Skeletor and the forces of evil. If it wasn't for He-Man and the other masters we would have all been slaves or worse by now. Now get up. It's time for you to practice unarmed combat." The guardsmen groaned but partnered up to practice their drills.

* * *

><p>After finishing training the recruits, she stretched her muscles and glanced at her com-link checking the time display on it. <em>'<em>_H__e's late again__. __Should have been here 15 minutes ago,__'_ she thought as the recruits went back to their regular duties. _'I'll wait a while longer__. __Maybe he's on his way'_, she decided. Glancing at the rack of practice swords, she gave an evil smile and grabbed one before activating a training android. _'__M__ight as well practice while I wait for him'_. The android sized her up as she adopted a battle stance. She pounced towards it swinging her blade at its torso. At the last moment the android cartwheeled away from her narrowly avoided the blow before rushing back to land a hit to her side surprising her. The warrior jumped back out of range as the android went on an all-out offense causing her warrior instincts to kick in. It allowed her to avoid the onslaught of blows and deliver a few of her own.

A couple of minutes into the battle the android short circuited and fell over as sparks flashed from its joints. Teela held the sword up high in celebration as the training android got up and returned to its docking station.

"That was impressive my daughter." She turned and saw her father, Man-At-Arms, leaning against the wall. "You are still keeping your guard too low allowing your opponent the opportunity to get past it. It's causing you have to dodge more often. If you adjust your block a little, you can deflect the incoming blows easier and go on the offense quicker. Here let me show you." He walked over to her.

* * *

><p>After Duncan was finished she thanked him for the advice.<p>

He let out a laugh and smiled at her. "You are one of the finest warriors we have. Until now, only the masters have been able to defeat that android!" She nodded at him while placing the training sword back in the rack.

"So how did the prince's training go today?" Duncan asked.

"It's getting harder to give him any these days," she said stretching her muscles. "Ever since this war started he's been less willing to train. He just wants to laze around."

The old warrior nodded. "So he did not turn up for training again?"

Shaking her head she replied, "No, he did not." She looked at her com-link and called him. "No answer so I guess he's ignoring me. When I find him I'll give him a stern telling off; one he won't forgot."

"Don't be too harsh on him. When he does train he shows talent."

She sighed, "I know father, but daily training is part of his schedule. He's probably at the market and can't hear his com-link." Looking at her father's quizzical look she clarified, "When I saw him after breakfast this morning he promised me a fish dinner tonight. So knowing him, he's gone to get me one." She recalled the chat she had with Adam earlier that morning,

***flashback***

Adam was eating his last slice of bacon when Teela entered the dining room and walked right over to her regular place to Adam's left.

"Hi Tee. You're late today…everything alright?"

"Yes, I slept in this morning." She didn't want him to know she was feeling a little under the weather.

"That's not like you Tee. Are you alright? You are always one of the first to rise."

"I know…," _'Please don't pursue this Adam'_, she thought recalling her dream of He-Man carrying her in his powerful arms to a bed in a hidden cave in the evergreen forest. She jumped feeling Adam's hand on her forehead. "What are you doing Adam?" she pushed his hand away.

"I apologise Teela. I was checking you for a fever. I wanted to ensure you weren't coming down with something."

"Just warn me next time you do something like that Adam." She got up and walked to the coffee pot to pour herself a cup.

"Tee, your forehead did feel a little hot," he commented.

Sighing she replied, "I forgot to turn the thermostat down in my quarters so I was hot this morning. That's all, Adam. I am fine." _'That dream was so real, did my body really get that hot?'_ She wondered taking a seat next to him once more.

"I know what will help. I'll get Chef Allen to prepare you fish for dinner tonight. I remember in health studies that fish is good for preventing illnesses."

"That sounds good. I look forward to it Adam," she replied before he got up and bade farewell to her.

***end flashback***

"I'll go see Chef Allen to see if that's where he's been." She turned and walked away from her father.

She entered the kitchen and located Chef Allen who was standing next to a new chef.

"Miss Teela," Allen greeted her as she approached him. "How may this humble chef be of assistance? I'm afraid we don't have any chocolate cake today but I will be making it in an hour's time."

She smiled. "I'm not here for any," she stated, wishing her stomach would stop rumbling. _'__I__t does sound good__.__W__hy mention chocolate cake?'_ She dismissed the thought of eating chocolate cake. "I was wondering if Prince Adam has been by today. He missed training so I'm looking for him."

"He was here earlier this morning and asked if I could prepare you fish for dinner tonight. I informed him we had no fresh fish today. He just smiled and said he would go get one for us to prepare for you."

Teela smiled. _'I knew it__!__T__hat's where he is. He's in the market with the fishermen__.__'_ "Thank you, Chef. I look forward to it. He did promise me one this morning so I assume he's at the market."

After leaving the kitchen, she walked down the corridor and saw Adam carrying a bucket. _'__F__ound you__!__Y__ou're in for it now, __M__ister__.__'_ She heard him calling to her so she walked over to him. "Adam! Just where have you been all day?" She admonished him telling him he had missed training when her com-link beeped. _'G__reat timing__,__'_ she thought. Before turning to leave him and answering the call from her father, she reminded him about needing the paperwork he promised to look over for her.

"Teela, the scanners have shown an unusual energy reading in the chef's rest room. I was on the way to check it out. Any sign of Adam?"

"I was just talking to him when you called. He was out fishing. He caught me a fish for dinner tonight. I should have known he'd use that as an excuse to laze around and miss training. I'm by the chef's rest room now so I'll check it for you."

"OK, keep me informed," he replied. "Duncan out."

She lowered her arm. _'__D__uty calls__.__ I'll __vent my frustrations when I see him next,__'_ she thought walking towards the room. Upon entering it, the warrior maiden looked around and found it was empty. She lifted her arm and used the com-link's scanning function to locate the source of the energy reading. It showed that the source was located inside one of the lockers in the far corner. Walking towards it, she noticed that the automatic lights did not illuminate. _'Weird, the lights are not working. I'll get maintenance to take a look at them when I'm done here__,__'_ she thought as she located the locker. At the locker Teela used her override command to open it, finding it to be empty all except for a small package. Scanning the package, it was revealed as the source of the reading.

She carefully opened the package and saw several wires sticking out of a digital display which read 1:00. She raised her com-link to inform her father of her discovery. When the display changed to 0:59, then 0:58 she thought, _'Oh man it's going to explode__!__'_ She resisted the urge to run and grabbed an extinguisher gun from her belt.

'_Ok relax Tee, you can do this__.__Y__ou have 50 seconds left__.__'_ She set the dial on the gun to suppression foam. The display now read 0:42 so she fired the gun spraying the foam into the locker ensuring to cover the display. As the foam hardened she quickly walked away. _'Ok, I calculate 10 seconds left__.__R__un Teela__!__'_

As she turned the corner away from the lockers, the bomb exploded. _'Oh no, I'm still too close!'_ The shockwave hit her sending her flying towards the opposite wall. She lifted her arm to protect her head. As she collided with the wall, she heard the sickening sound of bone breaking causing her to let out an involuntary scream. As she screamed, shards of hardened foam flew toward her cutting into her arms and back.

She slid down the wall and landed harshly on the floor. _'I should have __run__ instead of trying to __suppress__ the explosion__,__'_ she thought while fighting the pain in her arm and resisting the urge to pass out. She lay there for what seemed to be a of couple minutes while her senses slowly returned. _'I'd better signal for help.'_ The warrior tried to activate her emergency beacon on the com-link.

'_Oh where is it__?__ I can't find it__!__I__t should on my wrist__,__'_ she thought as panic passed through her. She realised it had come off. A quick scan of the floor revealed it was laying broken next to her foot. She attempted to get up and to go find help. As she did she heard Adam shouting, "By the power of Greyskull!"

'_What's that__?__I__s that Adam? Why is he here?'_ She found the strength to limp around the corner to where she found Adam. He was standing with his back to her holding a familiar looking sword above his head. A light encircled him. _'__W__hat's that light__?__'_ She thought raising her good arm to shield her eyes. "I have the power!" she heard Adam shout. _'__W__ait, that's not his voice__.__N__o that's... no it can't be. That voice __is__ He-Man's__!__'_

She lowered her arm and saw He-Man standing where Adam had been just moments prior. _'He-Man? Where's Adam__?__I__s Adam He-Man__?__'_ She shook her head in an unsuccessful attempt to clear the sudden foggy feeling. She looked at the man standing in front of her. "Adam? What the...?" she called out to him. He turned to her and asked where she came from. She tried to ask if he was Adam or He-Man but the fog in her mind was getting more intense and she fell unconscious.

* * *

><p>She awoke to find she was being carried by Adam.<p>

"Adam? Where are we?" She managed to ask. _'__D__id I imagine he was He-Man? Was it my imagination seeking a protector and seeing He-Man instead of Adam? Is he…He-Man?'_ She starting wondering as the foggy feeling overwhelmed her. She once again lost consciousness.

* * *

><p><em>Hi, just like to say a massive thank you to the amazing hooked. Their help and encouragement has helped in the evolution of this chapter.<em>


	3. Chapter 1 (old) Adam's PoV

Prince Adam was laying on the bank of the river which flowed near his home, the Royal Palace which was located near the city of Eternos. Next to him, a fishing rod was set up resting against a nearby rock. "Man, this is great" he said to Cringer who was laying down next to him.

The green tiger raised his head and looked up, "You can say that again Adam, I prefer this to fighting Skeletor and his army any day" the tiger replied lazily, "so, when you going catch me a fish?"

The prince let out a roar of laughter, "Cringe, you know you're always hungry." Just then the float bobbed, "I got one cat!" Adam shot up and grabbed the rod and started to reel in the catch.

"Oh boy, oh boy! I hope its big trout!" Cringer shouted excitedly.

"Nearly got it" Adam said struggling to reel it in. Eventually he won the battle and a large Haddock was hanging suspended in mid air at the end of the line, "well, its not a Trout cat."

"Oh well, I'm so hungry I'll eat it"

Grabbing the fish he killed it, before extracting the hook from its mouth. The prince saw the tiger drooling looking at the fish, shaking his head he placed the fish in a nearby bucket. "Sorry cat, this is for Teela. I promised her a fresh fish dinner tonight, let's get back home." Noticing the look of disappointment on the tigers face, the prince smiled at the tiger "I'll ask Chef Allen to save you the head and what he doesn't cook, deal?" before walking away in the direction of the palace.

"But, I wanted it all, you can always catch her another one!" The tiger complained, before following his master.

* * *

><p>Back in the palace, Adam was heading towards the kitchen when he saw Teela walking down the corridor toward him. "Hi tee," he said<p>

She walked over to him, "Adam! Just where have you been all day!" she said placing her left hand on her hip and poking him in the chest with her finger.

He showed her the bucket and the fish inside it. "Fishing, I did promise you a fresh fish tonight?"

The captain of the royal guard sighed, "you did but I thought you would have gotten one from one of the fishermen at the market."

Adam, smiled "I would have but I thought you would have preferred one I caught myself?"

She shook her head, "I appreciate the thought Adam. However, you missed today's training, I'll have to go tougher on you during tomorrows now." She turned around as the comlink on her wrist beeped, she looked at it, turned and walked away quickly, "dad?"

He watched as she walked away talking to man-at-arms on the comlink. When she was gone he continued to the kitchen to hand the Chef the fish.

* * *

><p>As he left the kitchen, an explosion shook the hallway, sending him flying into the wall. He rubbed his arm, as the alarm sounded. He rushed into a nearby room. After a quick check to ensure it was empty, the prince pulled his sword out of the scabbard on his back. "By the power of Greyskull!" He shouted as the familiar surge of power surrounded his body transforming him "I have the power!" He finished.<p>

"Adam? What the..." he turned around and saw Teela standing there, her left arm hanging limp and her clothes was turning red in places.

"Teela, where did you come from?" He said looking at her.

"Adam, is that really you, when err how are you he-man?"

"Well," The hero, started to reply as she fell forward.

He-man rushed towards her, catching her just before her face collided with the floor. She was unconscious so he carried her towards a sofa in the room and laid her down gently on it. The alarm stopped, so he started checking her for injuries. He discovered she had a broken arm and a couple of small cuts on her torso. He stepped back away from her and noticed a couple of lockers were destroyed, signifying this was where the explosion had taken place. He breathed a sigh of relief, before transforming back into Adam. He called man-at-arms on his com link, "Duncan, I'm in the rest room by the kitchens, there has been an explosion here, Teela's been hurt I'm taking her to the infirmary now". Duncan acknowledged saying he would meet him there. The prince leaned down over her and lifted her up in his arms then rushed out of the room and towards the infirmary.

* * *

><p>As he entered the infirmary she opened her eyes "Adam? where are we.."<p>

"You OK Teela? We're in the infirmary, you have a broken arm and was badly hurt. I found some cuts on your body. I was leaving the kitchen when I felt the explosion, so I went to investigate. I found you on the floor unconscious, so after checking you for injuries I brought you here". Upon hearing no reply he realised she was unconscious again.

A doctor rushed over and lead them toward an empty bed. "Lay her here so we can treat her, my prince" He said pointing at the bed.

Adams com link beeped, he raised his wrist up and answered it, "Adam here."

"Son, where are you?" His fathers voice sounded.

"In the infirmary, Teela was injured by a small explosion, I brought her to be treated."

* * *

><p><em>Hi, guys, I've wanted to try my hand at a he-man fic for a while. So finally decided to write one. I accept all reviews good and bad, I give honest reviews and would appreciate them in return. <em>

_I apologise in advance if I don't update for a while, I'm trying to get my writing juices flowing._

Edit, made some changes and added a couple new sections.


	4. Chapter 1 (old) Teela's Pov

Teela, was standing in the training area of the palace with a couple of the new recruits to the royal guards who were laying on the floor panting, "Go easy on us, captain. This is training."

The warrior maiden looked at them, "I am, we are on the brink of all-out war with the forces of evil, if not for he-man and the other masters we would have all been slaves or worse by now. Now, get up, I want you to practice unarmed combat against each other." The guardsmen groaned but partnered up and did as ordered.

* * *

><p>After finishing training the recruits she glanced at her com link checking the time display on it, '<em>he's late again, should have been here 15 minutes ago,<em>' she thought, dismissing the recruits. After pacing she glanced at the rack of practice swords, she smiled grabbed one before activating a training dummy. The dummy sized her up as she adopted a battle stance, she left towards it swinging her blade. The dummy narrowly avoided the blow and landed a hit to Teela's side which surprised her. She jumped back, as the dummy went on the offence her warrior instincts allowed her to avoid the onslaught of blows and allowed her to deliver a few of her own to it.

A couple of minutes later the dummy fell over defeated and Teela held the sword up high in celebration. "That was impressive my daughter" She turned and saw her father, man-at-arms, leaning against the wall watching her. "You are still keeping your guard low allowing your opponent the opportunity to get past it, it's causing you have to dodge more often. If you adjust your block a little you can deflect the incoming blows easier and go on the offence quicker. Here let me show you." He walked over to her.

* * *

><p>After Duncan was finished she thanked him for the advice.<p>

He let out a laugh and smiled at her, "you are one of the finest warriors we have. That dummy you fought before, only the master have been able to defeat it." She nodded at him while placing the training sword back in the rack "so how's the princes training going?"

"It's getting harder to give him any these days," she said stretching her muscles "ever since this war started he's been less willing to train, he just wants to laze around."

The old warrior nodded, "so he's missed training again?"

She nodded, "yes, when I find him, I'll give him a stern telling off"

"Don't be too harsh on him, when he does train he shows talent"

"I know father, but daily training is part of his schedule. He's probably at the market, when I saw him after breakfast this morning he promised me a fish dinner tonight. I'll go see Chef Allen see if he's got me one." She turned and walked away from her father.

* * *

><p>She entered the kitchen and saw a new cook was slicing some carrots with Chef Allen standing next to him, "Miss Teela" Allen greeted her as she approached him. "How may this humble chef be of assistance I'm afraid we don't have any chocolate cake ready as yet, it'll be ready in an hour or so."<p>

She smiled, "I'm not here for any," her stomach rumbled slightly as she dismissed the thought of eaten some chocolate cake "I was wondering if Prince Adam been by today? He missed training, I'm looking for him."

"He was here this morning, asked if could prepare you a fish for dinner tonight. I informed him we had no fresh fish today. He just smiled, said he would go get one for us to prepare for you"

Teela smiled, "thank you, I look forward to it, he did promise me one this morning, I assumed he was going to the market."

* * *

><p>After leaving the kitchen she was walking up the corridor and saw Adam carrying a bucket, he called to her so she walked to him, "Adam! Just where have you been all day?" She admonished him, after telling him he had missed training her com link beeped <em>great timing<em> she thought as she walked away from Adam and answered it, "dad"

"Teela, the scanners have shown an unusual energy reading in the chefs rest room, I was on the way to check it out, any sign of Adam?"

"I was just talking to him when you called, he was out fishing, he went and caught me a fish for tea tonight. I should have known he'd use that as an excuse to laze around and miss training. I'm by the chef's rest room now, I'll check it for you."

"OK, keep me informed" she lowered her arm and headed towards the room. Upon entering it the warrior looked around and found no-one in it. She lifted her arm and used the com links scanning function to locate the source of the energy, it showed the source was located inside one of the lockers in the far corner, where the lights were not working, she made a mental note to get someone to take a look at the lighting. At the locker Teela used her override command to open it, it was empty, all except for a small package, which her scanner revealed to be the source of the energy.

She carefully opened the package and saw several wires and a digital display which read 0:30. She raised her com link to inform her father of her discovery. When the display changed to 0:29, then, 0:28. She realised it was counting down so lowered her com link, and grabbed a gun from her belt, which she set to fire anti-explosion foam. The displayed now read 0:20 so she fired the gun spraying the foam into the locker, as the foam hardened she walked away.

The bomb exploded, sending her flying towards the wall she lifted her arm up to protect her head as, shards of hardened foam flew towards her, cutting her arms and back. She collided with the wall and heard the sickening sound of bone breaking she let out an involuntary scream.

She slid down the wall and landed harshly on the floor. Fighting the pain in her arm, she resisted the urge to pass out. When her senses returned the warrior tried to activate her emergency beacon on the com link to request help.

Panic passed through her, it was not on her wrist she realised it had come off. A quick scan of the floor revealed it was laying broken next to her foot. She tried to get up to go find help, as she did she heard Adam shouting "by the power of Greyskull"

She managed to successfully get up and to her feet and limped round to where Adam was standing holding a sword above his head, she closed her eyes as a bright white light surrounded him. "I have the power...!" he finished as the light disappeared and he-man was standing where Adam had been just moments prior. She shook her head in an unsuccessful attempt to clear the foggy feeling she felt, she looked at him "Adam? What the..." she called out to him, he turned to her asking where she came from. She tried to ask if he was Adam, or he-man, the fog in her mind was getting more intense and she fell unconscious.

* * *

><p>She woke and found she was in Adams arms "where are we.." she managed to ask before losing consciousness again.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Hi, decided to write Teela's view point for this as well as Adams, the feedback I got was nice, I thank each of you.<em>

_Decided to re-edit this on my PC, I ended up slightly altered a couple of the scenes as I wasn't happy with a couple of them._


	5. Chapter 1 (old) Lynn's Pov

Evil-Lyn was stood in the throne room of the overlord of evil, Skeletor, pretending to be listening lazily to her master's latest plan to conquer Eternia. Without warning Tri-Klops nudged her with his elbow startling her away from her daydream, she glanced at him and saw he was pointing to Skeletor, who was looking straight at her, "Lynn, were you listening to me?"

"Sorry master, I was distracted," she admitted embarrassed.

He rose his staff and shot a blast of energy at her. "I was saying, I want you to use your magic to draw the masters to the east of palace, so I can lead an attack from the west,"

She nodded "yes my lord," just then she felt queasy so left the room and rushed towards her chambers. On the way she detoured into a washroom locking it with her magic, before emptying the contents of her stomach into the nearest latrine.

After an hour in the room, the queasy feeling had finally subsided and she stood and washed her face. "_Why does this keep happening" _she muttered to her reflection in the mirror, as she cast a revitalise spell on herself to dull the recurring abdominal pain, before leaving the room.

Tri-Klops was waiting in the hallway "you OK now?" He asked as she walked past him.

"Yes, I just need to lie down for a while" she said walking away.

"He's not happy you know, he blasted Beastman just after you left" he said following her.

"I don't care" she muttered.

"I would avoid him if I was you"

"I was planning to," she said walking into her chambers slamming the door before Tri-Klops could follow her inside.

The witch sat on the bed holding her mid-section. After a while the pain finally stared subsiding. "_I have to leave here tonight, I need a real doctor_." she muttered as she stood up and started to pace.

* * *

><p>Evil-Lyn checked her Chronograph '1 am, everyone should be asleep by now' she said rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she attempted to use her magic to leave snake mountain but found was unable to. "<em>No, please no."<em> she muttered as she was unable to cast the transformation spell.

Deciding to leave by foot the Witch left her chambers and headed to the nearest vehicle dock, inside were a couple of sky sleds. She jumped on one and left the mountain.

After flying around aimlessly she saw Eternos city and the royal palace in the distance so decided since the medics at the palace would treat her. She lowered the sled and landed in a clearing near the river. She was feeling tired, so decided to sleep and enter the city when she woke.

* * *

><p>She woke and found it was nearing mid-afternoon so got out of the sky-sled and headed toward the city. Walking along the river, Lyn saw Adam fishing in the distance, her heart fluttered and she had the overwhelming desire to speak to him. As she neared his location he placed a large fish in a bucket before walking off with his tiger, she tried to follow him but lost track of him as he got in a wind raider and took off. She shook her head. "<em>Missed my chance to speak to him<em>" she muttered and resumed walking towards the city.

* * *

><p>As she neared the city's main gate, she changed her clothes to look like a commoner and took a deep breath she strolled casually through the gates past the guards. Inside the city her senses were overwhelmed by the aroma of food cooking which made her start to feel hungry, she looked around and headed into a nearby cafe.<p>

She walked to the counter, "do you serve chocolate cake here?" She asked the clerk.

"Only the best chocolate cake in the city miss" he replied.

"I would like a large slice please and a cup of tea."

"Ok miss be ready shortly, take a seat I'll bring it over" she nodded and thanked him.

After paying the clerk she left the cafe and headed toward the palace.

* * *

><p>At the palace entrance a guard stopped her, "I'm afraid I cannot let you enter miss."<p>

She glanced at the guard "I request medical aid, my name is Lyn, you know me as Evil-Lyn, I request asylum."

The guard looked at her face closely and gasped. "We have standing orders to take you into custody,"

She raised her hands and allowed him to place restraining bands around her wrists, before escorting her to the cells.

* * *

><p>Inside her cell, she started feeling queasy so rushed to the wash basin in the corner to empty her stomach into it, before laying on the bunk holding her stomach as the abdominal pain started shooting through her mid-section again, she attempted to cast a revitalise spell but found there was an anti-magic field in effect. She screamed in pain and curled into a fetal position.<p>

"Are you OK miss? The guard asked hearing her screaming.

"I need a medic, please."

The guard nodded and called for more guards, who escorted her to the infirmary.

In the infirmary a doctor rushed over and pointed towards the secure ward. The guards stood watch as the doctor secured her to the bed before examining her.

* * *

><p>After the examination was over, "OK, Lyn you have some internal bleeding, which is causing the pain. You also have some heavy brushing on your ribs, probably caused by your years of combat. Also your sickness will pass in a couple days."<p>

"Can you confirm, are my fears founded? Am I... Am I pregnant?"

"Yes, congratulations."

"No. It was a one night stand, it was not supposed to happen, I was only supposed to seduce him and lure him into our trap so we could kidnap him." She started sobbing. "I was wondering, could I see Adam?"

"I am not sure Lyn, you are one of our sworn enemies but I will ask and see if he will agree to see you."

* * *

><p>Hi, This has been re-edited and have altered bits of it. such as, her chat with the doctor, Guest, you are right why would she give up that information so easily?<p>

As for the friendliness between Lyn & Tri-Klops I wanted to show a softer side to him, one that shows he cares for her.


	6. Chapter 2 (old) Adam's Pov

Would like to thank NelumboGryffindor for being my sounding board and for checking over this chapter.

As always I welcome all reviews.

* * *

><p>In the private medical room that was usually reserved for treating VIPs Adam was pacing occasionally glancing at the red head lying unconscious in one of the beds, "please be OK Teela" he said to her for the umpteenth time since he brought her into the medical bay after she had fallen over unconscious after witnessing his transformation. Besides her bed was an array of equipment, he checked the heart monitor which was showing a low but steady rate. As well as the monitor displaying her vital statistics, he sighed shaking head, "still no change." Standing next to her, "please wake up" he muttered, quickly turning as he heard a creaking noise as the door opened.<p>

"Are there any changes lad?" Duncan asked walking over to his daughter.

"No, the same readings as they were earlier." The prince replied as he resumed pacing, "Duncan, why won't she wake up?"

Placing his hand on her forehead the old warrior whispered "I don't know lad." He looked over at Adam, "Doctors said she suffered no trauma to the head. They can't identify the cause."

Sighing the Prince stopped pacing and looked at Duncan "I think I know the cause" when Duncan looked up, he continued "it was caused by extreme shock."

"Shock? She was caught in an explosion, but the doctors dismissed that as a cause"

Adam, put his head down in shame, "I mean a mental shock. I am the cause, inadvertently, I think she..." he sighed.

"She what? What are you telling me."

"I think she.." he fell to his knees "she saw my transformation"

"Transformation? Into you know who..?" Adam nodded, "Ah, so she knows. She's spent all these years thinking of you as a coward and he-man as the opposite. Yes, this could be more than her mind could handle."

"I believe so, she was standing there when I finished transforming" The prince hung his head again, "it's all my fault, I've lied to her all these years. She was my best friend. Why couldn't we have told her from the beginning." He got up looking at the door, sighing he walked towards it.

"Where are you going?" Duncan called to stop him leaving.

One hand on the handle, he looked at Duncan, "I need to think about how to handle this, I need to speak to the sorceress." He opened the door and left.

He noticed a few of the guards standing guard in front of the high-security area. He got an overwhelming sensation that he should go see who was being guarded.

"Halt, no-one may enter, only doctor James may..." the guard stopped realising who was approaching. "Oh Prince Adam forgive me."

"At ease. What's going on? Who's in there."

"Weirdest thing my prince, its Evil-lyn. She walked up to the main palace gate and requested asylum. We took her to the cells while waiting on as decision from your father what was to be done with her. The guard found her whimpering in pain lying rolled up like a ball when he went inside with her meal."

The prince was now staring at the door, [Lyn? Shes here,] he thought, as he remembered her sexual advance on him, he was tempted by her but she was 26, ten years older than he was. [Why would she come here when there is excellent medical care in the village of Gornal just a couple miles from snake mountain.]

His thoughts were interrupted as the guard spoke again "That's not all my prince, when she was whimpering, I heard she was mumbling your name,"

[My name? I know she claims to have been in love with me, but that was 8 years ago, when I was 16.] He smiled to himself, remembering how she would sit with him and comfort him, when he used to have the old recurring nightmare about a hooded wizard taking his parents captive and claiming the throne for himself. He was grateful to have her around, as his parents were always busy with state business. He shook his head, [why am I thinking about this now.] He looked at the guard "Thank you, I assume she's restrained and an anti-magic field is in affect?"

"She is and it is my Prince"

"Then let me in, I intend to question her."

"Yes, but one of my men should be present for your security."

"OK, I understand"

Opening the door the guard let Adam through before following him.

Adam, gasped in shock, lying there before him was his former maid, gone was the evil woman who had used her magic against him and the masters many times over the years. Rushing over "Lyn? Are you alright?" he asked leaning over her. She was asleep with dried up tears on her cheeks.

"I'll be right here in the corner my prince", he nodded and felt Lyn's forehead, it felt cool, he noticed it was not just dried up tears on her face there were bits of phlegm and bile on her lips, chin and neck line too. Looking around he saw a wash basin on the table to the side so grabbing a face cloth from it he gently wiped her cheeks clean, before moving to her neck and chin area. When he was done he grabbed a dry one and wiped the excess water from her exhausted face.

Staring at her he recalled how whenever she sat with him comforting him after his nightmares, he would dream about her. After them he would wish he was 18, so he could start courting her. He remembered the pass she had made at him, how he wanted to reciprocate but he remembered their stations. He remembered how his father had reacted how he had treated her like a criminal. He realised after she left he had the nightmares more often and no one was there to comfort him. He felt alone, until he told his mother about them who apologised for not being there for him. He shook his head clearing his mind of those thoughts. He walked away from her and saw a chart on a table picking it up he skimmed it, reading her ailments aloud to himself, "poorly healed bones, internal organ damage, pregnant (5-7 weeks gone), mal nourishment.." he stopped and looked back again, "pregnant..?" he looked at her again, "you are pregnant Lynn? No wonder you wanted asylum." He started pacing, "I can't let father send her away, she must remain here." His pacing stopped as she groaned.

"A... Adam?" She said, "quick, please help I don't feel well."

"Lyn, I read your chart, I know, I'll help if I can".

She attempted to reply, but was unable to speak before she started heaving. grabbing a large pan he shouted to the guard "let her get up, she's going choke!" he rushed to comply. As the restraining field lowered Adam helped her into a sitting position barely getting the pan in place as she started emptying her stomach.

"Thank you my prince" she muttered weakly standing up and stretching, before sitting back on the bed. "Adam, I am sorry. I was so angry for so many years, at your father. Skeletor he used that anger, twisted it." She fell over on her side grasping her midsection, screaming in pain, she looked up at him "help me.. let me cast a revitalise spell. Let me ease the pain." She started whimpering and the tears started streaming down her cheeks. "Please help me Adam. Its my pelvic region, am I going to lose this baby?"


	7. Chapter 2 (old) Adam's pov cont

_Would like to take my wonderful reader NelumboGryffindor for giving excellent feedback, its given me the push to make these chapters the best they can be._

* * *

><p>Adam didn't know what to say to the witch, he glanced at her shaking his head, "I don't know Lynn" he said noticing tears pouring down her cheek.<p>

"I don't want to lose this child" she muttered before grabbing her midsection again and letting out a whimper. "Please let me cast a revitalise spell to numb this pain," she pleadingly asked.

"I'm afraid I can't allow that Lynn" a familiar voice said from the door. The prince turned to the door and saw Doctor James standing there, "My prince, no offence, but why are you here?"

Adam responded, "I was leaving the Royal Wing when I saw the guards, so decided to investigate." He was glancing down at Lynn who was now curled into a ball sobbing, his heart sank in sympathy for her "I know she's our enemy. However, despite all she's done, before my father banished her, she was a good person." He was now looking at the doctor, "She was there for me, took care of me. I just had to come see her." He replied.

Nodding the doctor headed towards Lynn's bed, "I understand that, my prince but I have standing orders to just stabilise her condition, she's our enemy" He looked at the readings on the monitors, "Her condition is improving, she should be well enough to return to the cells in a day or two if she keeps improving like this."

"You would allow a pregnant woman to sit alone in those cells? I don't care about your orders, I want her to receive the best treatment we can provide."

"I am sorry, His Majesty gave the order himself."

Walking over to the doctor Adam looked directly at him, "I will deal with my father," he heard a moan from Lynn, '_Lynn don't worry. You will get the best treatment here, I promise_'

"Adam thank you, but you don't have to do this, I've lived with this pain for years, if I can just cast my revitilise spell it will go for a couple hours" she said before turning to the doctor, "James is that you? Don't you remember our little talks we used to have?"

"I do, but I also remember how many guards you have injured, whose careers you ended in the countless attacks you have been involved in."

Lynn looked away from him, "I am sorry, that wasn't me, not the real me at least" she sat up in the bed making the doctor to take a step back in fear,

"The anti-magic field in effect?" James looked to the guard questioningly

"It is" the guard acknowledged.

Walking over to her bed again, Adam passed her a face cloth. "Thank you," she looked up at him, smiling before using it. "I don't care what happens to me, I just want my child to be raised here and not by the Horde." She said handing him the cloth back.

Walking over the doctor spoke to Lynn, "Lynn we were once close friends, but orders are orders"

"I understand," she laid back down, looking at Adam again, she said "Just make sure my child is alright, please?"

James started pacing, a couple minutes later, he stopped and looked at Lynn, '_I became a doctor to treat people, I don't care what side of the battle you're on. As my patient I promise you the best treatment I can provide.'_

Grabbing a trolley from the corner Doctor James swore to Adam "I can start treating her injuries now, I promise in a couple weeks all her injuries will be as good as gone."

Smiling Adam headed for the door, "Please be sure you give her the best treatment you can."

"I promised and so I will my prince"

The Doctor rolled the trolley toward her bed and started attending to Lynn.

Adam Opened the door, "I'll be on my way then, keep me informed of her situation," he ordered as he exited the room.

* * *

><p>Sitting alone in the banquet hall eating a late lunch, Adam heard the Sorceress's voice in his head "I understand you have been talking to Evil-Lynn,"<p>

"That's right, the woman I saw laying in that bed was not the evil witch who fought alongside Skeletor and his minions, it was my old maid."

"I have tried to monitor her as well as Skeletor, but the mental barriers they maintain makes it near impossible to do. However, over the last month hers has steadily weakened and I have sensed the spark of goodness in her soul growing. This child she carries has weakened her barrier enough so that I can monitor her clearly. I can tell she was not happy in snake mountain, the evil which dwells within her has all but vanished. It was only a matter of time before she left."

"I knew it, I knew she had returned to the kind woman she once was, thank you sorceress."

"I also want to speak about another matter. It seems you have been careless, Teela saw your transformation. However, since her mental faculties have shut down, she."

"She?" Adam put his fork down, ready to rush to medical to be with her. "Is she alright?" He could hear the sadness in the sorceress's voice,

"I am sorry Adam, she is unreadable right now. I have been keeping watch on her and her mind is showing signs of improvement so she should wake soon."

"That's good" he picked up his fork again and put some food in his mouth, before continuing "Do you know when?"

"Couple of hours I believe, I will inform you when she's ready to do so."

"Wait, what do I do about her knowing I'm He-man?"

"We shall see about that, she passed out almost straight away after seeing it. Hopefully she can consider it her imagination and result of a shock, since she saw you as Adam. If she does not I could take the knowledge from her, if need be."

Finishing his lunch Adam got up, he sighed thinking '_I must see father and make sure Lynn gets the best treatment available_.'

* * *

><p>At the Royal Study the secretary informed him his father was still in negotiations over pay disputes with city guards and could not be disturbed unless it was an emergency. He informed her he just wanted to say hello and say that Teela was stable. After mentioning Teela, he recalled that she was supposed to have been in attendance with her commander at the negotiations, but knew her commander well, he was more than capable of handling the disputes without her.<p>

Since his father was busy he decided to go speak to his mother instead. Knocking on the door of his mother's office, he started thinking that she wasn't there, '_she must be elsewhere_' but endeavoured to try again, "Enter" she finally replied, prompting him to open the door and walk inside. Inside he saw she wasn't sitting behind her elegant oak desk that she had made special using artificial oak, he stared at the desk and recalled how hard it was to get the desk made. "Be right with you," he heard her calling from the corner where she maintained a small garden, looking toward it, he found her watering the Lilies.

He put on his best fake guard voice "My Queen, I bring news about your son."

Dropping the watering can she turned abruptly "My son! Is he OK?"

Stifling a laugh he gave her the news "he's come to see you. He needs some advice."

Looking directly at him, "Adam, you had me worried for a second" she admonished him with her hands on her hips, she stepped closer as a huge smile formed on her face and raised her arms up to embrace him.

He approached his mother and embraced her, "so, mother can we talk?"

"Of course, my door is always open to my family. Is everything alright, I thought you would be in medical with Teela?" She had a look of concern on her face.

He broke the embrace his expression changing to a sombre one "Teela is stable, Duncan is with her, she's not who I wanted to discuss about though."

"Take a seat" she gestured to the comfortable settees that she designed herself especially for her office. "I'll order refreshments for us while we talk."

After the maid had delivered their drinks, she took a seat on the settee opposite him, "I assume then that you know Lynn is in medical?"

He nodded, "I do and I visited her. Upon speaking with her I came to realise that she is no longer the evil witch who has terrorised us in the past few years, she is Lynn the woman who was my maid, who comforted me during my early teenage years."

She looked at him with concern in her eyes, "You spoke to her? How did you feel, seeing her again after all these years?"

He didn't want to discuss what he had seen ...as He-Man. "I felt sympathy, I was reading her chart when she woke up, you should have seen the list of injuries she's suffering from, what is worse is that father ordered she gets only minimal treatment."

His mother took a sip of her drink, before continuing the conversation "Tell me about her injuries, are they as bad as the rumours suggest?"

He looked away as he spoke "I don't know what the rumours say, but.." he told her about the fractured bones that hadn't healed fully, the various other injuries and how she was begging to be allowed to cast a revitalise spell to ease her suffering. "..She was sobbing and begging me for help" tears started forming in his eyes as he spoke.

She leaned forward and dried his cheek with her hand, "Sounds like she is in a worse condition than what I have heard. I assumed the rumours had made her sound worse than she actually was." she sat there sipping her drink "Right, I don't care what your father says, as Queen I will order that she gets full treatment."

He looked back at her and took a gulp of his drink "There's more, but you have got to promise not to tell anyone else?"

She put her cup down, looking at him again, "More? What else is there? Of course I promise."

Slowly releasing his breath, he told her "She's pregnant mom, which is why she came to us requesting asylum. She doesn't care what happens to her, she seems to only want to make sure her child will be taken care off."

His mother sat there gasping in shock, "She is pregnant? Well that explains the sickness you and the guards mentioned, it sounds like she has morning sickness. It will pass in time. As for the child I will have to speak to Randor, but I know there are childless couples in the city who would be happy to adopt it."

"Mother, what do I do? I saw her lying there helpless, her face caked with dried tears and bile. I just had to clean her up, I also held the pan and comforted her while she was ill. I was ready to order the guard to drop the anti-magic field and allow her to cast her revitalise spell."

"Adam my dear, you are a caring young man. I am glad that you would show compassion toward her, especially knowing she is one of our enemies who tried to kidnap you many times. When she made that pass at you all those years ago, I felt Randor went overboard by banishing her like he did. I felt she should have been transferred and not allowed access to you alone. I am pleased she has come back to us and hope she really has rediscovered the goodness she once had."

"Mother, I even spoke to Doctor James, he has agreed to give her the best treatment he can."

"Adam, I am so proud, I don't want to know details of what transpired but I will speak to Randor tonight about her treatment. For now I want you to keep me informed of her condition. I will arrange quarters for her to stay in to ensure she is as comfortable here as she can be. I will not allow a pregnant woman to be confined to medical or the prison cells."

"Mother, what do I do if she still has feelings toward me?"

"You are old and mature enough now to be able to handle it."

"Thank you mother, I hope you are correct. I am pleased father was busy, as I don't fancy facing him over this." he stood and headed for the exit.

"I don't either my son." She said as he walked out.

* * *

><p>Back in medical, Adam was unsure whether to go check on Teela or to go and see Lynn. He didn't have to decide for himself as the Sorceress contacted him, "Adam, Teela will be waking up shortly" he thanked her and headed for the Royal Wing.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 6 (teelas waking up is partially written, should be finished in a couple days.<em>


	8. Chapter 2 (old) Lynn's Pov

Standing in front of a desk in the security office Lynn felt scared, why had she let herself into this situation? She had changed her attire back to her witch's outfit, since the guards had not believed she was truly Evil-Lynn. Her request for medical asylum was still a well-kept secret among selected few.

"So why you are here, witch?" The guard, who had identified himself as Prison Commander Chris, asked her again.

"I already told you, I am here to seek medical asylum," she replied, not appreciating the way he was looking at her.

"I heard that already and choose not to believe you, witch. Many of my best guards had to retire because of you." He got out of his chair and started pacing.

Sighing, she examined his body language "Please, you have to believe me. I regret my actions. Skeletor used me, twisted me. I have apologised and I'm ready to face the court, but please just let me see King Randor or Prince Adam."

He stopped his pacing and turned to face her, "Tell me, why do you wish to see them?"

The not so subtle change in his tone did not go unnoticed. She looked away from his perverse gaze and said, "I wish to plead for asylum. I wish to use my powers for good"

He looked down at her profile, "I shall consider your request. However, you must earn your audience with them."

She feared the answer but asked anyway "So how do I do that?" It had been easier when she was a witch, a flick and he will be out of the way. She regretted her actions and had even started warming up to other people, but heaven knows her patience was still wafer thin.

Chris walked around the desk toward her and stroked her arm, "I am sure we can come to some arrangement. Appease me, you are a beautiful woman." He raised his hand and slipped her tiara from her head, letting her long white hair fall free. Smiling he placed the helmet on the desk before stroking her chin. "A kiss can be a good start."

The witch resisted the urge to blast him with her magic. The poor fool had let her out of the anti-magic field. "What?" she replied, she breathed slowly to keep her temper under control.

"You seek asylum and for that you need to see His Highness or Prince. Earn the right witch, start by giving me a kiss, a real one."

"I would rather give Beastman a handshake."

"Then prepare to rot in jail, witch." He turned away from her and walked back around the desk.

"Wait." Chris stopped and turned to face her. "I... I will do it. Just promise I can see Adam or Randor if I do this."

The guard smiled at her, "Appease me and I will put in your request."

She sighed and kissed him quickly breaking it as she felt his tongue on her lips. "All right, now contact them."

The guard licked his lips, "I said a real kiss, not a grandmother one. Indulge me now, you wish to see them right?"

She shuddered, but kissed him again opening her mouth to allow his tongue entrance. As the kiss deepened, he wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her backside.

Soon he broke the kiss and stepped away from her looking at her chest, "That was a decent start, now remove your gown."

She bellowed. "What! I'm not going to do that."

"Fine, then spend your time in the cells crying over your missed opportunity," he grabbed her arm and led her out of his office.

* * *

><p>Chris ordered another guard to open the deepest darkest cell they had, before escorting her inside. He spun her round to face him "Last chance, witch?"<p>

"No!" She replied again, squealing in shock as he pushed her down harshly onto the bunk.

Leaning over her he said, "The only way out of here to see them is by appeasing me. I only wanted a look. But now, the longer you take to decide, more I'll want." He left the cell laughing.

She sat on the bunk, "Oh and don't try telling anyone about this. Remember I am in command here."

Looking up she saw him standing there examining her. "I thought that Teela was Captain of the guard?"

"Royal Guard, but this is the city guard. I command the prison cells and their inhabitants" he smirked, "Oh the anti-magic field is in place so your magic is of no use here." He added as he walked off.

She laid down on the bunk thinking about his request for a kiss. How easily she had given in and kissed him. She started feeling dirty, thinking how groped her backside._ 'I never expected this.'_ She thought, _'When did the guards become so corrupt here? How do they get away with this?'_ Her thoughts were interrupted by the sickness in her stomach, glancing over she saw a wash basin so rushed off the bunk and emptied her stomach into it.

* * *

><p>She was back on the bunk holding her midsection whimpering in pain. <em>'Not again'<em> she muttered as the pain grew worse. She chanted the revitilise spell again to no avail. Her whimpering grew as she heard a door opening from outside. Fearing Chris was returning, she sat up and adjusted her clothing to her chest as best she could. She stared out of the cell, relieved when another guard approached carrying a tray of food. "Time to eat Miss" he said slipping the tray onto a shelf. She didn't move instead fell over into her side screaming in pain again.

"Are you alright Miss?" He asked with concern.

She looked up at pleading with him "Please I need a Doctor, I need to cast a revitalise spell."

He considered her request, "Sorry, Commander Chris said you are to remain here." He said walking away.

"Please," she screamed out, "I need help."

She heard the door being shut and locked. She glanced at the tray and her stomach rumbled,_ 'I could kill for chocolate cake' _she thought.

Fighting the pain she got off the bunk and over to the tray, she attempted to pick it up but found was unable to as the serving area was designed to prevent her from picking it up. She lifted the cloth cover and squealed in joy, on the tray was a piece of chocolate cake. She eyed it hungrily, but ate the mashed potato and the generous slice of beef first. As she stood there eating the food, she thought about how well cooked the food was. After the food she picked up the cake and bit into it._ 'This is amazing'_ she thought. She quickly finished the slice and grabbed the drink, taking a trial sip. Her eyes widened as instead of the expected water it was freshly squeezed Honeyblood

Nectar, a rare juice. She took the cup to her bunk to finish later. She felt a small vibration and a distant siren, "Skeletor's attacking? No, I hope he isn't here for me!" She lay on the bed as the pain in her midsection restarted.

* * *

><p>She was woken by a banging on the cell door, the guard from before was holding another food tray, "Cup please." He pointed toward where she had placed it. Nodding she sat up grabbed the cup and finished the nectar. As she stood she screamed and fell back onto the bunk, "Miss, you alright?"<p>

She looked up at him, "No, the pain has returned." She was holding her midsection, "Please help me, contact a Doctor."

Sighing he removed the old food tray and placed the new in its place. "I'll see what I can do." He said walking away.

"Don't leave, please." She whimpered.

* * *

><p>The pain eased considerably as she emptied her stomach in the wash basin. Soon she heard the outside door opening. She stood as the kind guard appeared at the cell door, "feeling better now?" He asked as she put her head down and grabbed her midsection again.<p>

"I need a medic, please" she heard him calling for guards. She hated this situation and wished she had never met Skeletor.

She heard the cell door open and she looked up watching as the guard entered with others standing at the door "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Don't worry, I have reported your condition to Man-at Arms. I can't let you suffer."

"We'll take you to medical." He said walking over to her and scooping her up in his arms.

Wrapping her arm around him and resting her other on her midsection "Thank you" she whispered as he walked out of the cell and up the corridor. She closed her eyes feeling a sense of relief.

* * *

><p>Soon she found herself in the Infirmary. She tried to sit up but was unable to move.<p>

"I see Simon, took pity on you." She heard a familiar voice speaking. Turning her head she saw Chris standing guard by the door.

"He has a heart and is a better person than you." she replied.

"Maybe, but it cost him his job." He smirked.

The door opened and King Randor walked in with her old friend, Doctor James.

"Lynn, I told you eight years ago, never to return here. Not only did you behave inappropriately with my son, you have terrorized my entire family and this whole planet."

"My liege, there is nothing I can say to justify my actions in the past. I was manipulated by Skeletor. He found me alone living on the streets. He took me in gave me a home, over time I had become the evil witch Evil-Lynn. I resented him I planned to betray him, but he was too powerful."

"Enough, save this for your trial." He looked to the doctor "James I want you to stabilize her. Find out what's causing her pain and treat her. I want only basic treatment." He then turned to Chris "Commander, I want you to keep watch on her and keep me informed."

Both men nodded and then saluted as Randor left. James walked over, "All right Lynn, We just have a couple more tests to make."

Soon James assured her of her child's well-being and started to review the test's results. "Get some rest Lynn, you need it."

* * *

><p>She woke up and saw Prince Adam pacing back and forth, "A...Adam" she called his attention. As he turned she felt the sickness building up, "Quick, please help I don't feel well." She started heaving. Adam helped her up into a sitting position as she started emptying her stomach.<p>

When she felt better, "Thank you my prince" she muttered weakly. Standing up and stretching, before sitting back on the bed. "Adam, I am sorry. I was so angry for so many years, at your father. Skeletor he used that anger, twisted it." She started explaining to him, but her pain returned._ 'Not now'_ She thought as she fell over on her side grasping her midsection, screaming in pain, she looked up at him "Help me, let me cast a revitalise spell. Let me ease the pain." She started whimpering and the tears started streaming down her cheeks. "Please help me Adam. It's my pelvic region, I'll lose my child."

"I don't know Lynn" he finally said, her emotions overflowed and she starting sobbing.

"Please let me cast a revitalise spell to numb this pain," she pleadingly asked.

She looked over as a familiar voice spoke "I'm afraid I can't allow that Lynn" a voice said from the door. The prince turned to the door and saw Doctor James standing there, "My prince, no offence, but why are you here?" She listened on their conversation, pitching in when appropriate.

After Adam left, James looked down at her as the pain started welling up. She tried holding onto consciousness but soon she lost herself to the pain.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry for the delay is getting this chapter up, have been busy with job applications. The job market round by where I live is slow especially at this time of year.<em>


	9. Chapter 1 (new) Lynn's PoV

_Chapter 1 Lynn's PoV_

Evil-Lynn stood in the Overlord of Evil's throne room pretending to listen to his latest plan to take the Royal Palace of Eternos. Her mind wandered, '_Blah, blah, blah… I just wish I could blast him and take him out. Then I can free these poor slaves giving them and the other evil warriors their lives back. I would turn Skeletor over to the royal guards to pay for his crimes and I would also finally be free to return home and see Father'_, she thought while imagining blasting Skeletor in the back knocking him out. She would then sit on the throne and give the order that would fulfil the slaves' and the warriors' wishes; their freedom.

She smiled inwardly picturing Beastman and Clawful kicking Skeletor's unconscious body and laughing gleefully as his ribs cracked. She suppressed a small yawn of boredom and looked around finding that Tri-Klops was standing to her left listening attentively to their master's words. She glanced around locating the others who were all scattered around. They seemed to be listening to every word their master spoke.

Without warning, Tri-Klops nudged her with his elbow startling her away from her musing. She glanced back at him angrily and thought, '_How dare him! I should blast him for that. Wait...is he pointing at Skeletor…?_' Her eyes followed the line his finger indicated and, realising to her dread, he _was_ pointing at Skeletor, who was by now looking straight at her.

"Lynn, were you listening to me?"

"Sorry master, I was distracted," she replied seductively. '_Hopefully he won't punish me,'_ she prayed.

He lifted his ram's-head staff and shot a blast of energy at her sending her stumbling back into the wall and causing her to release an involuntary scream.

"I expect everyone's full attention while I'm talking!" he shouted, his eyes shining fiery red. "As I was saying, Lynn, I want you to attack from the east of the palace drawing the masters to your location. While they are dealing with you, I will lead the main attack from the west. We should then be able to finally succeed as they will be forced to split their forces into three groups."

She nodded feigning agreement with his orders. "Yes my lord." '_Wait, did he say three groups?_' She wondered. She debated asking but decided she didn't care to know as it would only incur more of his wrath. She stood there with her eyes on him but only pretended to be listening again while he continued giving details of the plan. The recurring queasy feeling started building. "Get out of my way!" she pushed past Tri-Klops and rushed into the corridor and towards her chambers.

"Stop! Where are you going?" she heard Skeletor shout as she left the throne room.

She groaned. '_I am in for it when I next encounter him._' She debated stopping and returning, but decided that being ill in the throne room would make him even angrier. On the way to her room she saw a washroom and made a detour sealing the door with her magic so none of the others would be able to follow her inside. She stood there leaning against the wall unwilling to risk casting another spell. She feared opening her mouth to utter a revitalise spell as it would make the bile come up. She coughed slightly and rushed to the nearest latrine emptying the contents of her stomach into it.

After an hour in the room, the queasy feeling had finally subsided. She stood in front of a mirror and washbasin washing her face to compose herself. '_Why does this keep happening to me?'__, _she thought while gazing at her reflection. After casting the revitalise spell to dull the abdominal pain, she realised that the heaving had caused the constant mildache to worsen. Once the spell had taken affect, she lowered the seal on the door and opened it. She found Tri-Klops waiting in the corridor for her.

She stood there and stared at him momentarily. 'Dammit, what are you doing here?',her mind muttered.

"Are you OK now?" he asked as she walked down the corridor ignoring him. He followed her. "Lynn?" He caught up to her and grabbed her shoulder to stop her.

She turned to glare at him. '_Please, I don't want to hurt you,_' she thought as she brushed his hand away. "Yes I am fine. I just need to lie down for a while," she replied with a hint of irritation in her voice as she resumed walking down the corridor.

"He's not happy, you know. He blasted Beastman and Trap Jaw after you left," he said following her.

'_I suppose I should go heal them but then again they deserve it. Just hope blasting them will mean he's not so harsh on me,_' she thought sarcastically, a small shiver of fear shooting up her spine. "I don't care." she lied lazily.

"I would avoid him if I were you. Before dismissing us he said the attack will be tomorrow at noon."

'_I know he is only looking out for me but I wish he would go work on his doom seekers or whatever he does in his spare time,_' her mind murmured. "I was planning to. Now leave me alone!" she all but shouted, walking into her chambers slamming the door and sealing it locked before Tri-Klops could follow her inside.

The witch sat on the bed whimpering and holding her mid-section. The pain had returned as the revitalise spell hadn't lasted very long. '_That blast must have been intended to make me suffer_', she realised, meaning she had to wait until the pain subsided. She summoned a hot water bottle and placed it over her pelvic region finding the heat helped to ease the pain.

After a while the pain finally started subsiding. '_I have to leave here tonight_. _I need to see a real doctor_,' she thought placing the now cold bottle on her side table before standing up and pacing.

* * *

><p>Evil-Lynn checked her chronograph. '<em>1 am. everyone should be asleep by now,<em>' she thought rubbing the sleep from her eyes and summoning a money pouch. She placed all of her savings from her personal safe inside it. She glanced at her meagre personal belongings wishing she could take them with her but knew by doing so, Skeletor would know she had run off and would come after her. She chanted a teleportation spell to leave Snake Mountain and go to the Evergreen Forest near Eternos City. Finishing the chant she remained in her room. '_Why won't it take effect?'_ her mind questioned as she tried again, still unable to cast the teleportation spell. She sighed and resorted to leaving by foot.

The Witch headed for the nearest vehicle dock. Once inside, she looked at the multitude of vehicles and decided to take one of Beastman's gryphons. '_I don't know why you're here but I'm pleased you are,_' she thought as she pet the beast on its head. It seemed to purr in response to her touch. '_Never heard one purr before,'_ she thought while climbing on its back.

After flying for a while she saw Eternos City and the royal palace in the distance. Suppressing a yawn, doubts started forming in her mind. '_Hopefully the medics at the palace medical centre will show compassion and help me,'_ she thought once again reassuring herself.

Locating an ideal clearing just before the edge of the Evergreen Forest on which to land, the gryphon dropped her off. She pet it on the head and cast a spell to free it from Beastman's control. It nudged her gently with its head, just after she removed the harness from its body. Smiling while suppressing her tears, she thought, '_I am going to miss you_,' "Fly free, old friend!"

It let out a soft "screech" in response and flew away. After watching it fly away, she walked into the forest and summoned a barrier and a hammock between two trees. It would serve the dual purpose of allowing her to rest and act as a barrier to hide her location. Satisfied that no one would find her, she climbed onto the hammock. '_Wish I knew how to do this when I was living on the streets of the city,_' she thought as she closed her heavy eyes to get some sleep.

* * *

><p>She awoke and found that the sun was up. A glance at her chronograph revealed it was 10:30am. '<em>Time to get up,<em>' she thought stretching her aching muscles, wincing as her ribs and hips ached. She got off the hammock; dispelling it and the barrier before walking toward the city.

Walking along the river she saw Adam reeling in a catch in the distance. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw him and she had an overwhelming desire to speak to him. As she neared his location he placed a fish in a bucket and walked away with his tiger. She tried to follow him but lost him as he got into a Wind-Raider and took off. She shook her head. '_Missed my chance to speak to him;__it was a golden opportunity to do so in private,_' she thought while continuing her walk towards the city.

As she neared the city's main gate, she started to feel wary of her situation. _'Alright Lynn, relax. Turn yourself in at the palace. More chance of seeing Randor that way,_' she thought as her stomach started rumbling with the urge for something sweet to eat. Looking at the guards, she hesitated. '_The doctors will help me…,_' she reassured herself again '_…I hope'_. She chanted a spell to change her apparel so she would not be recognised as easily before taking a deep breath and strolling casually through the gates past the guards. Inside the city, her senses were overwhelmed by the aroma of food cooking which made her stomach demand food. Looking around, she found herself drawn into a nearby restaurant.

She walked to the counter. '_Why does this place seem so familiar?_' she thought as she spoke to the clerk asking, "Do you serve chocolate cake here?"

The clerk smiled warmly at her and replied, "Why yes we do. In fact we serve the best chocolate cake in the city, miss."

'_The best huh? I've had some pretty amazing cake in my time at the palace,'_ she thought. "I would like an extra-large slice please, and a glass of Honeyblood Nectar."

"I am sorry but we do not serve Nectar anymore."

'_Oh that's right. We attacked the supply caravans a year ago,_' she recalled, remembering leading the attack due to her craving some at the time. She had not wanted to hurt the trader so she just stole a couple of barrels and let the caravan go about its business. She realised the trader must have quit that route, and now, no traders were willing to brave the trade path between Andreenos and Eternos. She regretted her attack. She had not realised the trader would quit. '_I wish I had just purchased some barrels from him,'_ she thought. She had only raided the caravan so she could have a glass of nectar whenever she fancied one. "I'll just have Eternos Tea instead," she informed the clerk.

"Ok so that's a slice of chocolate cake and Eternos Tea. Take a seat and I'll bring it over shortly."

She nodded, thanked him, and took a seat in the corner.

She saw a portrait of the proprietor of the restaurant hanging above the fireplace. Underneath the picture on a plaque it said, "Glyn Westwind, founder and owner." 'This is uncle _Westwind's place. No wonder I recognise this place. I used to live here,_' she realised. '_Here's my chance to pay off that debt I owe him._'

The clerk placed a tray on the table in front of her. She smiled warmly as he hurried back to the counter where another customer was waiting. She picked up the tea pot and poured some into the cup. '_Feels good to have a drink made with clean filtered water for a change,_' she thought as the clear orange liquid filled the cup. She added a small cube of sugar and took a sip. '_Oh ancients, this tastes so good!_' She thought as pleasure shot though her body,the liquid flooding her taste buds. She put the cup down and picked up the generous slice of chocolate cake, quickly grabbing a napkin and wiping her mouth since she was drooling in anticipation.

She took a bite of the cake and chewed it thoroughly savouring the intensely satisfying texture of the butter chocolate in the middle of the slice. She loved the sensation of the melting chocolate sliding down her tongue. She took more bites savouring each one. After the fifth, she realised it was all gone. She stared at the empty plate and wiped her figures across it picking up the crumbs before sucking them clean. When she was done, she realised she had a small audience as the clerk was watching her from the counter smiling. "You were right, this is the best chocolate cake I have ever tasted!" she smiled embarrassedly in return.

The clerk stopped staring at her. "I am sorry for staring, it's just that you look familiar somehow. I am pleased you enjoyed it, miss."

She picked up her cup and downed the remainder of her tea quickly refilling it with the last of the remaining liquid.

The clerk walked over and placed a piece of paper in front of her. "The bill miss," he clarified taking the tray and the now empty pot and plate from her table.

She finished her tea and took the cup over to the counter. "Is Glynn about?" she asked as the clerk took it from her.

He looked at her. "I am his son and no we are not hiring miss."

"Oh, I am not looking for a job. I used to live here seven years ago. I kind of have an outstanding debt to pay off."

"Oh, let me go get him. He'll be pleased since we're in desperate need of money right now."

He returned a couple of moments later with an older man whom she recognised as her uncle.

"Hi. I understand you wish to pay off an outstanding debt, miss?"

"I do, I used to live here seven years ago."

The older man looked at her examining her face, his eyes widened in recognition. "Lynn! Is that you my dear? I am sorry for asking you to leave here. I heard you fell in with a bad crowd?"

She shuddered knowing he meant Skeletor. "Yes. I had no money and no place to live. He found me living on the streets, he gave me a home, and a new life away from the streets. He saved me." In shame, she redirected her gaze to the floor. "However, I have come to regret my actions over the last seven years. I have left his service."

"Lynn, I remember what you were like all those years ago. I know all the evil deeds you did were against your will. I know he was somehow controlling you. Remember if you need anything, you can come to me. You are my niece, you are like the daughter I never had."

"Tears started forming in her eyes. '_So my family never gave up on me, after all these years and after all of the evil deeds Skeletor had me do…,_' she thought. "I have come to pay off my debt. I believe I still owe you 500 Eternian Pounds."

"That's about right," he said taking the notes off of her.

"Oh, and this is for the bill. Keep the change," she said as she handed her cousin an E£10 note.

"The bill is only E£4.95. Are you sure about the change?"

'_You are struggling for cash, and I've had several meals in restaurants where I've not paid over the last few years,_' she thought to herself. "Yes, I am quite sure," she replied smiling warmly at the clerk. She bade the men farewell, before leaving the restaurant.

While exploring the city, Lynn made a point to smile warmly and say hello to the numerous city folks she encountered. After a while she had built up her courage to approach the palace gates. She knew once she spoke to the palace guards her freedom would be taken away; that she would have to pay for her numerous crimes.


End file.
